Friendly
by Theodore D
Summary: Ils étaient amis. Ou semblaient l'être. Entre doutes, incertitudes et réalités, dans l'indifférence ils se découvrent. Lime - OS - AU - YunJae/TVXQ


**NdA: **_Un peu par provocation. Pour me jouer de vous, pour voir, un tant soit peu, vos réactions. _

_Juste parce que j'aime tester. Juste parce que parfois l'humanité me fait bien rire._

_Adeptes de YunJae...Welcome, ou presque. _

_Même chose pour les limesques._

_Amis, prenez garde. _

**Avertissement:** _NC(15). _

_Friendly_

Une main. Une main qui effleure sa hanche, un souffle contre son cou et cette chaleur contre son corps.

Yunho ferme les yeux, inclinant légèrement son cou, quémandant à l'autre d'autres plaisirs encore. Il laisse glisser ses doigts le long du torse de l'androgyne. Lentement. Très lentement. Alors que ses doigts partent s'égarer auprès de la ceinture de Jae Joong, il le sent frémir.

« -Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas, Jae ? »

Un murmure. Un murmure amusé, moqueur presque. Yunho soulève le menton de son meilleur ami, le défiant du regard.

« -Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'avais dit ? Tu n'es pas… homosexuel, il me semble ? »

Il passe lentement ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre. Doux contact langoureux et cruel, de ce jeu qu'il haïssait autrefois et dont à présent il devient maître. Avec une plaisir évident il sent le souffle de l'autre s'accélérer, s'arrêter peut-être, il sent aussi son cœur battre à contretemps.

Yunho le sait.

« -Avoue-le, Jae… Tu aimes ça. »

Ses lèvres, sa langue descendent le long de sa mâchoire, suivent sa courbe pour qu'enfin il puisse mordiller avec délice la chair de son lobe. Les doigts de l'autre se crispent sur son corps, sur ses vêtements. Yunho sourit.

Puis avec force, avec brutalité, avec cette sensation de puissance qui l'enivre tant, il le plaque contre le mur. Un gémissement.

Sentir l'autre contre soi, sous son propre corps, se sentir dominant et non dominé… pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il a l'impression de retrouver le sens naturel des choses. Lui, et l'autre qui gémit.

A nouveau, il pose ses lèvres contre celles de l'androgyne. A nouveau l'autre frémit. A nouveau…

Yunho écarte légèrement son visage, de manière à pouvoir dévisager son meilleur ami, qui baisse aussitôt les yeux.

« -Regarde-moi, Jae… et dis moi une nouvelle fois que tu n'es pas attiré par moi. »

Lentement, alors que l'autre lève les yeux, il détache les lanières de la ceinture de l'androgyne. L'autre se fige dans son mouvement.

« -Jae… regarde-moi… »

Il joue, un instant, rien qu'un instant, avec le bouton métallique de son jean. Rien qu'un instant, rien que pour le voir lever les yeux, avec ce regard entre fureur et effroi qu'il apprécie tant. Comme il s'en doute, Jae Joong lève les yeux. Presque suppliant. Presque foudroyant.

Yunho aime ça.

Et, juste pour le plaisir de revoir dans ses yeux…

Un tintement métallique. Le bruit sec d'une descente… Et une autre, plus lente, plus lente et plus douloureuse… Celle pour les enfers.

Un gémissement.

Bien plus long, bien plus langoureux, bien plus sensuel.

Yunho fait basculer d'une main la chevelure de l'autre en arrière, dévoilant sa gorge pâle.

Tout ne devient plus que désir. Brusquement tout se met à tournoyer. Ce mouvement… Ce mouvement est de trop. Tout ce qu'il a retenu jusqu'à présent remonte tout le long de son corps, affluant comme du sang. Sa chair… Son corps tout entier ne demande que lui.

Fébrilité. Tout n'est plus que fébrilité. Lui qui jusque-là avait gardé le contrôle… Non, en réalité depuis bien longtemps il l'a perdu, depuis bien longtemps il le désire, depuis bien longtemps il souhaite…

Il souhaite lui faire gémir son nom, le faire soupirer de plaisir… lui faire regretter toutes ses années de douleur, de frustration et d'humiliation.

Tout bascule. Même eux. Surtout eux.

Avec violence il l'embrasse, avec promptitude il le dénude, avec précipitation il se colle à lui, à lui qui ne demande que cela. Yunho le sent. Yunho le sent contre lui et pour lui, Yunho sent cette fébrilité, cette excitation qui lui fait perdre tout contrôle.

Ses mains, ses mains qui se perdent sur les moindres parcelles de sa peau… De son corps… Qui, pourquoi ? Cela n'a plus aucune importance. Tout ce qui compte n'est plus que cette envie, cette envie qui le tourmente depuis bien longtemps, cette envie de le posséder _lui_…

Il le plaque avec brutalité contre le mur, de dos. Ses mains glissent le long de son bassin, de ses hanches, descendent, se posent là où l'autre ne le voudrait pas… ou le voudrait, il n'en sait plus rien. Tout ce qu'il entend est ce halètement, ce halètement fébrile et accéléré, ce halètement qui plus que tout le trouble et l'emporte au loin… Ses cheveux contre sa peau, sa nuque calée dans le creux de son épaule.

Il esquisse de ses doigts un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, l'effleurant de ses doigts. L'autre gémit, les doigts crispés contre le mur, suppliant une aide extérieure de gémissements – ou peut-être suppliant l'autre de continuer, encore et encore…

Encore et encore.

« -Yunho… »


End file.
